Ballindenisk Eventing
by atokkota
Summary: It was part of his life that he kept separate. There was a divide between his Magical and Muggle life. Now at the three day horse trials the barriers come crashing down. Cross Gen. The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 3 entry for The Wigtown Wanderers Chaser 3.


Round 3 – Rare pairs Dominique Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. CROSS GEN

CHASER 3:

Options:

2. Bruises

6. Naked

8. Blue

She did not look like the usual type of riders, walking the course in their dirty joddies and hay covered fleeces. She had a look to her which said "money; and plenty of it". Everything from her crisp white cotton shirt, 100% cashmere crème poncho, well cut blue jeans and genuine Spanish leather polo boots screamed "expensive". Staring as he was, he could make out the glint of gold at her neck and ears. Under her gaucho he could see silvery white hair in a neat bun at the back of an elegant neck. Even the hat looked out of place for Ballindenisk three-day eventing horse trials. Yet here she was, obviously walking the course. He couldn't see how she had stayed so crisp and clean, they were in Cork for God's sake. Thanks to the recent rains, there was plenty of mud on the course. The only reason he had lucked into seeing her was because he was out here making sure that his design had survived the soaking. He was meticulously double checking and then triple checking the build details.

It had been a great honour to receive the course design brief for the Concours Complete International (CCI) level event at Ballindenisk. He usually only competed as a show jumper. People in this business didn't move into designing until they were more experienced but somehow, he had been given this gig. Seamus Finnigan had a different life outside of his Hogwarts years that he didn't exactly share. He was a competitive show jumper and event rider. It wasn't exactly great for his reputation as the ladies man of Gryffindor. His mate Dean Thomas knew that he owned horses but Seamus had never really told him about their use until after the war when Dean had come to the farm to visit. His Mum and her photo albums had let the competitive riding cat out of the bag. Seamus still worked and lived in both worlds, but tried to keep the two separate.

Seamus had a stables business, his horse stud, training his show jumpers, and part ownership in a magical Irish bar in Diagon Alley. All of these responsibilities were wearing him down. Dean ran the bar full time, but Seamus still made an appearance. The fact he was still single was a bit of a joke as half the wizarding world believed Seamus was a closet homosexual who was madly in love with Dean. Then rather illogically, the other half of the wizarding world thought he was a perpetual player. Seamus could only thank Merlin for his special crew of house elves who had helped in the building and preparation of the various eventing courses. It had been a mad rush to get everything done, but with a bit of house elf magic they had done it.

As he watched the lass, Seamus came to the conclusion that if she were a horse, she would have some Latin fire in her. She was definitely trying to stride out the best options for gate 14. He could hear her muttering – cussing him out, really. She really did not like his layout of Normandy bank. She was not alone in her opinion, there had been one protest complaint already and it was only 8am of the 1st walk round session.

o0o0o

Sitting in the stands gazing round the dressage arena he got to see the face that matched the stunning body he had seen on the walk through of the cross-country course. She was there, waiting to come in. She looked stunning in her navy blue top hat, navy tails and canary yellow points. She had changed her boots into the traditional and more formal black dressage boots. Everything about her was immaculate and her horse was turned out with a militaristic preciseness. He held his breath and his pulse quickened as he waited to find out the name of this stunning creature.

"Our next competitor is Meeka Dotribunal on 'Maldicir Interruptor' a lovely dark bay 16.3 hands high mare. This is the first time Meeka is competing in Ireland and we welcome her" the voice of the announcer boomed from the speakers. Seamus was transfixed now that he had a name for the face.

Her appearance wasn't the only stunning thing about her, her dressage performance was in the top 10. Seamus wondered if she was going to the formal black tie dinner. He had to go and smarmy up politely to the great and the good, hoping they would book him again for next year. The evening certainly had gotten more interesting with the anticipation of her participating.

o0o0o

Holy Mary, Mother of God she looked absolutely stunning in her formal gown. Seamus wished he had some liquid luck so he could have some help, he wasn't the only one who had noticed her. He had learned long ago that alcohol did not equate to liquid luck. Calming himself down he girded up his Gryffindor courage while thinking ryly of how his school player reputation was flying out the window. Seamus took the plunge and walked up to her.

"Can I have this dance, Miss Dotribunal? My name is Seamus Finnigan. Where are you from? You're not a local lass. " he asked as she took his proffered hand and lead her out to the ballroom floor.

"I was born in England, but my father's work took us all over the world. He is currently based in Egypt again." She explained not offering up much about her family. She noticed that he had nice eyes that twinkled in merriment.

"What do you do when you are not competing?" he asked in his most polite voice.

_What a relief_ thought Meeka Dotribunal, or Dominique Weasley, as was her true name. _Simple polite conversation and no pick up lines!_

"I have recently completed a degree in economics and business management. I'm in a graduate trainee scheme with a bank that will lead to a derivatives trading position," she answered just as politely. His physique told her he was a horseman by trade. His hands, while gentle with her as he led her round the dance floor, were calloused and hinted at strength. She could imagine the steel of his grip that would be used to hold a troublesome horse's reigns.

"So, Mr. Finnigan. Are you competing this weekend?" She smiled prettily and waited to see if her observations were correct.

"Yes and No. I am not riding but I am involved in the competition. I saw you walking the cross course the other day, actually."

"The designer is a tricky bastard! If I could bend their ear about that Normandy bank, I would! I think I spent the most time on gate 14. Many of their gates are so devious. They must be rider"

"What would you say to the designer, if you could?" he inquired and she was sure he was teasing her.

"I really don't know where I would start. I'm not sure I could keep my opinions clean and professional. I may not look it but I swear like the best stable hand." She gave him a flirtatious smile and was rewareded with a chuckle.

"I know, I heard you turning the air blue at gate 14. You were not alone in your opinion. Now I am very much interested in what you would say to the designer." Noticing that the song had ended, Seamus gave her a small smile and said "Unfortunately, this dance has finished and I must return you to your seat." He placed her hand on his arm and took her round the tables. She was confused why did he not want to give her another dance. Was there something wrong? She couldn't help but let his abrupt dismissal bruise her ego.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Dotribunal and I really would be interested to hear you thoughts on the course after you have ridden it tomorrow. You see, I have to admit that I am the course designer. I would like to dance again, but I must leave you. I can see the eyes are on us. Mustn't leave you open to an unfair advantage accusation. So I take my sweet Adieu" and with that he left her.

She was too amused by how surprising he was to be upset. He had been right, she could feel eyes boring into her. She rejoined her table for the evening, but every time she made eye contact with him there was a twinkle in his eyes. It was like he was sharing the joke of the circumstances and simultaenously laughing at her anger over the Normandy bank. What an intriguing man.

o0o0o

He was sitting in the commentator's crow's nest tower so that he could view the riders on the course and see a good range of attempts at his jumps. He had a walkie talk, his phone, and he could clearly see most of the course thanks to the camera feeds coming in to the tower. He had an excellent view. In the director's booth the camera feed for the start showed Meeka waiting to set off. Today she had her crash hat, cross country tabard and the tan boots. He couldn't help but feel nervous for her. His night had been troubled by questionable thoughts of this young woman. He could be her father. But he couldn't help but appreciate the quiet elegance and grace she seemed to possess on and off a horse.

After her first gate he looked round the rest of the small screens to get an idea of what was happening on the course. _Hang on who was that?_ There was a familiar face in the crowds. _What on earth was that wizard doing here?_ He had to make sure, but he thought he had just seen George Weasley at Gate 14. Stepping out onto the viewing platform, Seamus used his binoculars to find and confirm that the brilliant red hair was there and that it belonged to a Weasley. Upon further inspection, there was more than one redhead hanging round the course. _What the smick was going on? _Since he was closest to Gate 14, Seamus decided to make his way down. As he descended the crow's nest, he heard that Meeka had cleared gate 10 successfully and was looking to overtake the rider ahead of her before gate 11.

o0o0o

Seamus had made it down to gate 14 just as Meeka had cleared gate 13 and she would be there any minute. He was looking for George in the crowds, listening for his shouts of "Go MEEEKA! Come on you can do it!" as she negotiated the combination. Her time was good. Once she got through the gate and left for the next obstacle, Seamus tapped George Weasley on the shoulder

"What on earth are you doing here, Georgie Porgie?"

"Seamus! I'm being a good Uncle, what about you?" George clapped him on the back and looked back at the course.

"Hang on, did you say uncle?" Seamus was shocked. The racer must be one of Granger's kids. But he didn't remember seeing a Granger or Weasley on the competitor's list.

"Yep, our Meeka just went through. Got to go, as I want to take a shortcut and meet her at the finish." George winked and started to walk off.

"Meeka Dotribunal? I didn't know she was one of your mob. How does she fit in to the Weasley clan?" Seamus asked, following George and too interested in this bit of knowledge to watch the other racers. _Did that mean that Meeka was a witch?_

"She is Billy's second daughter". George informed him from over his shoulder, picking up his pace.

Talk about knocking him for six! "She work for the same bank as daddy dearest?" Seamus thought that made an odd bit of a sense.

"Yep" was the only answer he got as they negotiated the crowds.

"Sorry mate, I just can't see Fleur calling her kid Meeka. What is her real name?" Seamus inquired as they stopped to make sure the road was clear.

"You've got that right. It's Dominique. Meeka is my nickname for her. She is a right little hellion. Always knows what she wants, she does." George smiled a conspiratorial smile.

"It takes one to know one. We need to hustle if we want to make the finish before she does. Follow me, I know a shorter short cut or two" Seamus said, all the while thinking _Hells bells. Seamus, mate, you've got yourself into a fine pickle_. He wanted to see more of this girl but she had connections that could and would hex his balls off for even thinking about it. Add to that a partial werewolf for a protective father he was screwed.

o0o0o

Dominique was extremely happy with her time. She was the top of board for this event in the three-day horse trials. The time and her score for dressage had earned her second place. The top scoring dressage rider had a strong cross-country time that kept him in the lead.

After the usual vet check and requisite post -un watering and cooling down, Meeka was found by various members of her family at her horsebox. She had just finished towelling down her mare, Intee. Mr. Finnigin joined her in the box and grabbed a comb, helping to speed up the work of currying out Intee's coat while she talked to her family. Apparently, he knew George well and had been in the same year as Uncle Harry, Ron and Aunt Hermione. That was a surprise. She couldn't remember seeing him at any of the family dos at the Burrow.

"Congratulations on your excellent time on the course. I'll leave you to your family. It was nice seeing you, Georgie. I'll catch up with you another time to hear your thoughts on the course now that you have ridden it." Seamus winked at Dominique and left. He had spent atleast twenty minutes helping with her horse and tack so she could see her visitors. Why had he left?

o0o0o

In the show jumping round it had come down to the last two riders. Meeka and Jacob Holt. Holt held the lead and if he had a clear round and the best time he would win. Meeka had to make it clear and hope he had a slower time. At the last jump she got a time penalty. Her nerves were shot, but she wasn't the only one. George Weasley had found Seamus. He was watching the former Gryffindor who seemed to have a thing for his neice. He had also noticed that Meeka had a bit of a thing for him. Could this be the Veela trait coming out or had she found her mate in this man who was almost 20 years her senior? He was sure Seamus was going to chew his nails off to the quick while he watched Holt's ride. It was a surprise to find how his worry for the girl he hardly knew had stripped him of all his usual defenses.

"Seamus, I want to ask you a question?"

"You just did George. Let us see Holt finish, first."

When Holt was clear there was a distinct "Damn" from the Irishman. Then he turned and looked at the redhead.

"What did you want to know?" The stare alone from the uncle of the girl he had been thinking about since he saw her was enough to strip paint off the windowsill.

"Do you love her?" George asked, his tone laced with steel and warning. Seamus was sure he'd never heard him so serioud. _I suppose it's time to lay my cards on the table. _Seamus paused to watch the crowd, looking for answers in the arena before answering.

"I don't know. I don't know her, but there is something between us. I can feel it, but I can't tell you what it is." George was shocked into taking his words at face value, as the normally self assured man seemed to be doubting himself and daring George to challenge him at the same time. There was something about this girl that broke through all of Seamus' defenses to open his soul to being torn to shreds. All the while he knew that he barely knew her.

o0o0o

Seamus was sitting in the local pub near his stables having a quiet jar after Apparating from Ballindenisk. He had seen Meeka briefly and congratulated her on her second place. Mostly, he had been tangled up with the hob knobbing with the sponsors, the owners and the key moneyed enthusiasts during the prize giving. He had given her a smile but he had been glad to Apparate home to his own yard. Leaving the pub, he wondered where he went from here. He would like to see her again. He needed to see her again.

As he walked the last rounds of the box, patting the odd heads that popped out to see him he heard the pop of Apparition. He pulled his wand out, ready to fight even all these peaceful years later, his DA training still kicked in. He turned around to see Dominique Weasley walk into the yard of the quadrangle.

"Running away, Seamus Finnigan?" there was a light in her eyes which threatened to scorch him.

There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide his real feelings. Did he want to hide them?

"Why the alias?" Two people could play the question game.

"I am my own woman, Seamus Finnigan. I want to make my way without relying on my family's fame. Like you, I like to keep a few things separate." He felt a fool, he didn't know what to do or say so he just stared at her as she walked up to him. Once they were face to face she reached out to touch his arm.

"Are you scared of me or are you scared of my father?"

"Not exactly sure"

"What are you, a wizard or a mouse? I know what I want. Normally, I get what I want." She looked him in the eyes and waited for him to process what she'd said.

"What would you want with me, I'm just an old fart." There. He'd said it. She scoffed and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. It was electrifying. He didn't know where to put his hands. Their tongues were tangling and her hands had tangled up in his hair. In the end, he gave up his internal battle, his hands declaring her the victor as they found their way to her bottom. He pulled her against him, becoming lost in the sensations and feelings she was summoning from within him.

When they came up for air she clarified her intentions so he could not doubt her.

"I want you, you silly man. If you can think up that Normandy bank, you can think up a solution for you and me." Then she dove forward to kiss him again.


End file.
